Aim to Please
by razmatazz3000
Summary: AJ has a headache, and is slightly worried about his relationship. Christian eases his pains. Christian Cage x AJ Styles. TNA slash.


_(warning: This fic contain slash, and some OMFG THE SECKS LaWLSZzzZ!!11. Read at your own risk.)_

**Author's Notes**:  
Phew! After having this idea in my head for about an eternity, I've finally took the time to write this. Also, this is my first fic with secks! Yay! No yay for you because since it's my first and all, it's probably bound to suck but please just read it. After you read it, if you are kind enough, please leave a review. I accept all types of reviews, including flames. Thanks.

On a side note though, has anyone noticed how hot the Fallen Angel has gotten? On every match, he's like, '_Do you want to touch? Do you want to touch? Do you want to touch? You cannot touch_.'

* * *

**Aim to Please**

AJ Styles walked down the hallway that led to the locker rooms. His head was pounding, and it hurt like hell. He had no idea why though, but he knew how it had affected his match with Homicide an hour ago. He shook his head, remembering how he had managed to mess up half the moves he had planned to do for the match.

In the midst of his thoughts, he hadn't realized he had bumped into someone, sending their water bottle to the floor.

"So sorry," he muttered, kneeling down to pick up the clear blue bottle.

"Oh no, it's cool," AJ looked up after hearing the familiar voice of Christopher Daniels. He accepted the hand he offered, pulling himself up.

"So, where are you going?" The man asked.

"I was on my way to my locker," AJ answered, casually leaning back. He gestured to the duffel bag Christopher was grasping in his other hand, before asking, "I'm guessing you're gonna head home?"

"Yep, I'm pretty beat. I can wait for you though, if you want company."

"Sounds great," he said as they started walking.

Christopher smiled teasingly, "…so, your match was pretty interesting. What, with all the… hand flapping you did."

AJ sighed. "Had a bad headache," he stated, as if to defend himself.

They kept walking towards the locker rooms, until AJ stopped to get a drink from a vending machine.

"You got a hangover or something?" Christopher asked, curious.

"Nope. I don't even know why, it just started hurting real bad, for some reason," AJ answered. "You want a soda or something?"

"Nah," he flashed his water bottle, making a face as AJ selected his drink. "My beautiful bod knows no such thing as a _soda_, my God."

AJ chuckled, and said, "Well, I think that--"

His sentence was interrupted as Christian Cage emerged from one of the locker rooms by the corridor. He smiled inwardly at the sight his lover, wanting nothing more than to kiss him senseless right there. However, with Christopher standing so closely around, he refrained himself.

"Hey Christian!" AJ greeted the man, smiling as he was walking their way. "You want a drink? It's on me."

"No thanks," Christian replied, walking by the vending machine, passing both AJ and Christopher.

"Oh, are you sure?" AJ's face fell slightly. Right after their romance had started, Christian had requested AJ to keep their relationship a secret. He hadn't wanted for their colleagues to find out just yet. Regardless of that, AJ could not help but feel the slight twinge of hurt as the blonde barely acknowledged him in public.

Christian looked back as he sauntered forward, saying, "Yep, I'm sure."

"Well, I'll see you later then… I guess," AJ weakly added.

As soon as Christian was out of their sight, Christopher muttered to his former tag team partner, "You've really got it bad for that guy."

AJ's face paled. He silently wondered if their fabrication was getting obvious. His heartbeat quickened, but he managed to stutter, "I-I dunno what you're talking 'bout."

"Yeah," Christopher laughed. "Sure you don't. You just throw yourself at him for shits and giggles."

"What? I wasn't throwing myself at him!" AJ's tone was incredulous. Even though the Fallen Angel _was_ right, in a sense, he did feel a surge of relief wash over him.

"Uh, I beg to differ. Yeah, you were."

"I wasn't!"

"Are you kidding me? 'Oh, Christian darling, don't you want a drink? It's on me, tee hee…'" Christopher mimicked.

"I don't sound like that, and I don't appreciate you making fun of me either! Keep guzzling your water," AJ scowled.

"C'mon AJ, don't be like that, I was just joking" Christopher laughed, unscrewing the cap from his water bottle and taking a swig. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," AJ exhaled, standing up with his drink. "You know what, I think you should head back by yourself, I'm just gonna stay here for a while. My headache's back."

Christopher shrugged and didn't reply as he watched AJ retreat into his locker room. He turned the other direction and started walking. As he almost reached the elevator, he saw Christian pop out from the men's room. He smirked to himself and decided to keep walking, but his idea became disrupted as Christian called out, "Hey, Daniels!"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're probably in a hurry and all, but have you seen AJ anywhere? He was with you a couple of minutes ago, right?" Christian asked, the crease in his forehead indicating his concern.

'_How interesting_,' Christopher thought, and said, "Yeah, he's in his locker room, says he has a bad headache."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he replied, trying not to laugh at the obvious distress in the Canadian's voice. He continued to walk towards the elevator. "I'll see you later."

Christian didn't reply, he was already well on his way to AJ's locker room.

He slowly opened the steel door and entered, immediately spotting AJ on a bench, tying his shoelaces. He didn't seem to notice his presence, so he kept quiet and observed as AJ fumbled with the laces.

"Hey," Christian finally spoke, slightly amused as he watched AJ jump.

"_Jesus_! When did you get in here?"

"Just now," he answered. His expression then turned to one of worry. "I heard you had a headache?"

"Um, yeah. How did you know?" AJ asked, even though he had a rather good idea how.

Christian smirked. "Lover's instinct," he said teasingly, watching AJ's face turn red.

"I can make you feel better, y'know," Christian added.

He took a step closer towards him, leaning in to kiss him but AJ had gently pressed a hand to Christian's chest.

"Not here."

"Why not?"

"Well, someone might walk in."

"You have no problem doing it in a movie theater but you can't do it in a locker room?" Christian raised an eyebrow.

AJ's face reddened even further. He muttered, "God, that was embarrassing…"

They stayed in their positions for a few moments, before Christian finally offered with a grin, "Let's go back to my place and have lots of sex to make your headache go away."

And so, on their journey to Christian's apartment, they walked side by side down the street with Christian's arm around AJ's waist, occasionally making small talk but mostly keeping quiet and enjoying the comfortable silence.

x

AJ waited as Christian fumbled with his keys for a while, before finally unlocking the door and ushering him in. He made sure to lock the door right after they both had entered. With a smirk, he stated, "I believe you owe me a kiss."

"Ah. Allow me to settle that debt, then," AJ said with a chuckle, seizing Christian's hand to pull his to the bedroom.

He grasped his hands in Christian's white shirt, pulling him close to bring their lips together. He felt Christian's hands reach up to tangle in his brown hair, as he slowly wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. Christian parted his lips and allowed AJ to slip his tongue inside. They held each other closer as their tongues met, AJ tightening his grip and Christian taking hold of AJ's hips. Christian's hands had drifted south to press on AJ's ass and he had let out a moan that was swallowed by his lover's mouth.

They broke the kiss, slightly panting. Christian pushed the younger man down on the bed. As their eyes locked, he exhaled, "God, you're so fucking beautiful."

His words sent an excited tingle to run down AJ's spine. They shared another kiss, and Christian's lips traveled down AJ's jawline to the smooth skin of his neck. AJ let out a gasp and tilted his head to allow Christian better access. Christian slowly caressed AJ's exposed neck, softly sucking on the delicate skin and enjoying AJ's breathy moans. His hand had crept up AJ's T-shirt and was exploring the hard muscle of his chest.

Upon realizing that they were both still fully clothed, AJ started unbuttoning Christian's shirt, flinging it to the side of the bed. He took of his own T-shirt, also chucking them to the now growing pile on the side of the bed. Christian unbuckled AJ's belt and slipped them off, along with his boxers. He grinned in appreciation at the now naked brunette in front of him. AJ took the opportunity to unzip Christian's pants, allowing him to step out of them, before switching their positions so that Christian was lying down on the bed.

He bent over before Christian, sliding the blonde's boxers down his legs and taking hold of his shaft. His warm breaths sent a shiver of anticipation over Christian. AJ leant forward, his lips brushing against the base of Christian's cock, gently traveling to the tip. He parted his lips, letting his mouth devour the sticky precum that was beginning to collect. The sensations caused Christian to let out a loud moan that rang throughout the entire room as AJ's tongue darted out, tasting Christian and taking more of him into his mouth. His hand held a light grasp to the base of his shaft, slowly pumping him while he sucked.

After a few moments, Christian felt himself getting close to release, and so he gently pulled AJ up and said, a bit breathlessly, "Let me fuck you."

AJ's face was flushed and all he managed to do was nod.

Christian laid the brunette back on the bed. He filed through the drawers on his bedside table, before pulling out a small bottle of lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers, making sure they are slick.

The first finger pressed against AJ's entrance, and the younger man had let out a soft gasp as it passed through the tight ring of muscle. As soon as his second finger went in, Christian gently started scissoring his fingers, exploring the warmth. He felt a shudder run through AJ's body as his fingers brushed across his prostate. Smirking slightly, he pressed his fingers against the same spot, earning him a groan with a series of incoherent words.

"Will you just fuck me right now?" AJ whined.

"Patience, my dear," Christian whispered, pulling out his fingers and spreading some more lube onto his erection.

He aligned himself against AJ's entrance, pushing in gently. He allowed AJ a few moments to get accustomed to his girth. Upon receiving a nod from AJ, Christian slowly pulled out, before pushing in again, pumping at a slow motion. He angled his cock slightly before thrusting in again, this time with AJ letting out a gasp, indicating to Christian that he had found the right spot.

Christian leaned down to cover AJ's swollen lips with his own, their bodies pressed against each other, creating delicious friction that sent the both of them panting. AJ moaned quite loudly as Christian took hold of his erection, jerking it in time with his fastening thrusts. His legs wrapped around Christian's waist and Christian moved his lips to the younger man's collarbone, tasting the salty sweat and lightly grazing it with his teeth.

"Christian…" AJ breathed, their lips parting slightly before engaging in another passionate kiss as he felt his fortification slipping and his orgasm building up.

A few moments later, AJ finally came, his orgasm spilling onto Christian's hands and both of their heaving chests. The tightening around himself sent Christian closer, and after a few more thrusts, he came deep inside his lover.

He rolled off AJ's body, and they both laid there, catching their breaths. After a few minutes, they cleaned up and Christian lent AJ some of his nightclothes for him to put on. Neither of them spoke a word as AJ gently laid his head on Christian's chest. The warmth of their partner's body soothed them and sent them into a fitful sleep.

x

The next morning, AJ was woken up by the sound of water running from the bathroom. He blinked and tried to rub some of the sleep from his eyes as he sat up, noticing that the other side of the bed was empty. He stayed in his position for a couple of moments before flinging the covers off himself and yawning tiredly.

Just as he was about to get out from the bed, Christian had appeared at the bedroom door, grinning.

"Hey gorgeous," Christian purred. "You're up early."

AJ smiled shyly, before looking at the clock that hung at the side of the room.

"It's already 10 o'clock."

"Yeah, but our meeting doesn't start until 3," Christian said, referring to the wrestlers' meeting at the office with the management.

At the mention of the meeting, AJ's thoughts went back to last night's conversation with Christopher, how he had almost found out about Christian. He briefly wondered how long they were going to keep their romance a secret.

"We could tell them, y'know…" Christian pointed out, as if reading AJ's mind.

"I thought you weren't ready."

"I can't keep using that excuse, right?" Christian shrugged. "We shouldn't keep this quiet anymore."

"Really?" The small smile on AJ's lips showed his content.

"Yeah."

"Well, how are we gonna do that?"

Christian appeared to think for a while, before saying, "We could have sex in the showers and let them walk in."

"You only think with your dick."

"You love me for that."

"I never said I didn't," AJ laughed, before smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**-THE END-**


End file.
